


Airport Meeting

by Alucard_and_Friends



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airports, F/M, Grinding, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard_and_Friends/pseuds/Alucard_and_Friends
Summary: Airport pickups and parking lot fucking





	Airport Meeting

I met you at the airport. When you walked through security and saw me, there was no denying the look in your eye: I was fucking gonna get it. I was in fucking trouble, and you were going to punish me until I'd had enough.  _I'm going to ravish you_ , your eyes screamed at me.  
  
And without any words, I just took your hand, winked at you, and led you back to the parking lot, my ass swishing back and forth in that ridiculous way I knew you enjoyed. On your part, you watched my ass cheeks swing back and forth like a pendulum, imagining your hands running down either side of my hips and fingers digging into my tight, black sweatpants. You were going to leave scratches on my legs, you decided, so that I would have a lasting reminder that you had visited me…  
  
I pointed to the car, and looked back at you to make sure you understood what I was implying. You obviously did, from the dangerous twinkle in your eye and the tongue that came out to lick your top lip. I felt a shiver run down from my neck to my pussy in excitement. I could feel myself already getting wet, my pussy lips sliding against each other as my juices dripped out.  
  
As I turned and stepped closer to the car, I leaned down a little to open the trunk so you could put your suitcase in- and suddenly felt myself pressed flat against the car, your cock grinding into my ass as you grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so you could lick my cheek. I heard your suitcase fall with a thud behind us and then you thrust so hard against my tight ass that I stumbled against the car, my arms giving out in support. You took advantage of that and snaked one hand under my arm, grasping my tit and squeezing in joy. Oh fuck, you hadn't done that in so long.  
  
You squeezed my tit again and jiggled it, smirking when I cried out in surprise and slight pain. You knew I liked pain. Oh fuck yeah, you knew. And you were going to give me some of that while you enjoyed yourself. You hadn't been able to fucking feel my body in so long, my fucking big, round ass or my bouncing, soft tits. Fuck you were going to say hello to every inch of my body because your cock demanded it.  
  
You ground your cock into my ass, feeling the valley between my ass cheeks squirm under the pressure you were giving it. Oh, it felt so good, you wanted more, so you did it again and this time, I pressed back against you, making it harder to thrust like before. So you began a steady rhythm, thrust, thrust, thrust, your cock rubbing against where my ass meets my pussy as you raised me up against the trunk of the car.   
  
Your other arm left its place against the trunk, where you'd been keeping us steady, and snaked up to grab my other tit, finding the nipple under my sweater- holy fuck, I wasn't wearing a bra. You sucked in a breath, and THRUST into my ass like no tomorrow. Fuck that was hot. Both hands were playing with my nipples now, tweaking them back and forth and back and forth while I moaned in ecstasy, begging you to hold my entire tits and squeeze them as hard as you wanted to, oh please, oh please, oh fucking PLEASE.  
  
You chuckled to yourself, and let go of my titties instead, while I sobbed in frustration as I bounced against my car to your thrusting. Instead, you found the bottom of my sweater and slowly curling your fingers around the edges…you  _yanked_  it over my head in a flash!  
  
I was naked and breathless against my car before I knew what was happening, and then you flipped me towards you. We were now face-to-face and you let your eyes slowly rove down my body while your arms held me in place, one of your knees wedged between my legs and slowly pumping into my soaking wet, hot pussy. I wanted you so fucking bad, I would have spread my legs and shoved my pussy against your cock in the fucking parking lot.  
  
You watched my nipples harden against the cold, as my head lolled back against my neck in pleasure, your knee touching my clit inside my black silk panties in all the right places. If only I wasn't wearing them or the tight black sweatpants you loved so much… You bent your neck forward and clasped your lips around one of my nipples, your fingers on one hand finding my other nipple, and then you sucked and twisted like I couldn't believe. I cried out in the parking lot in pleasure and pain, the sound echoing off the cement walls. Your cock throbbed in response in your pants, and you twisted my nipple even harder, biting down with your teeth against my other one.  
  
Fuck fuck fuck, anything, anything. I wanted to do absolutely anything you fucking wanted me to do right then, if it would mean you'd let me cum. I wanted to cream my panties so badly, to have you force me to orgasm in such a public place where everyone would know I was yours to command, yours to use and abuse, yours to  _fuck_ .  
  
…And then, you looked up at me, yours eyes betraying your own desire to fuck me into oblivion, and you took my nipple out of your mouth, grazing it with your teeth as you let it go. Your lips grinned, a frustrated, sexual, predatory,  _I'm-going-to-fuck-you-the-minute-we-get-in-the-door-so-drive-fucking-quickly_  smile.  
  
"Where the  _fuck_  do you live?"


End file.
